rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Toraware no Shoujo - Caged Girl
I was born here, in this small room. I've never seen the world... this is all I have. My mother died when I was born, I stealed her life... this is what my father said to me. Dad... he... he takes care of me, I love him, but... I feel there's something wrong. I'm scared... I was born here, but I don't wont to die here. I need to go, I need to exit from this cage... I can't resist anymore. I must escape. Toraware no Shoujo (translatable as "Caged girl") is a freeware horror-adventure game by The Foxes made in RPG Maker VX Ace, released on 2015. It follows the story of Ai, a girl caged in the attic of her house by her father, and her attempt to jailbreak. Gameplay Toraware no Shoujo is a simply game focused on exploration, the objects that the protagonist obtains define the possibly ending on a choice of four. During the exploration, it is possible to trigger some death flags by touching wrong items. Characters in the game Spoilers ahead; read at your own risk. Ai: The protagonist. Ai is an eight-year-old girl, the main character. She has never seen the outside world, caged in an attic with just some plushies and the occasional visits of the father Jugo. Soon in the game become clear that she's sexually abused by the parent, and during her escape other pieces of her past are discovered regaining the diary pieces shattered around the house, revealing the meaning behind her imprisonment and the truth on her deceased mother. Jugo: Ai's father, the one that caged her in the house. He has a psychotic personality, even if he declares to love Ai he won't esitate to kill or hurt her rather than leave her free. He told Ai that she was the reason of her mother's death, but as discovered in the "diary piece #1" that trigger the good ending he was the real murderer of the wife, killed for the pedophile tendencies of the man that wanted a child to become his "true wife". Misaki: Ai's mother, she was a sickly woman married by Jugo just for his purpuose, lately poisoned to death by the man. She wrote a diary on a photo album digged under the floor, after discovering the truth on Misaki's death Good End became available. Endings Spoilers ahead; read at your own risk. In the game, there are four different endings: two bad ending, a mad ending and a happy ending. 1. Bad End #1 If Ai decide to not sleep and became to dig immediately, the father will come back and discover her. She will be forgiven by the parent, but Jugo will enchain her to the wall to prevent other escapes, making forever impossible for Ai to escape her prison. 2. Bad End #2 If Ai decide to not take the knife with her, after her father's return she will be too much scared and the keys will slip from her hands before she could open it. She then will scream at the father to set her free, Jugo grabs the knife than stab her in an eye, saying that it will be the only method to take her with him forever. After this, an image show that Ai's chained at the bed, still alive but seriously wounded and unable to speak for the trauma, with Jugo feeding her happily. 3. Mad End If Ai take the knife but don't search for Misaki's diary, she won't know her mother's past nor the truth about the father. At the door, Jugo will reach her, and Ai will point the knife to him. He then taunt her saying tha she wouldn't be able to survive the outside world without him, and attacks her. In the scuffle Jugo die, and Ai found that he had just bought a new teddy bear to her. She finally try to flee, but his word riverberate in her head and she start to impanicate, asking the dead father to wake up. After this, an image show us an emaciated Ai gone insane support the dead man's body, and telling him that se will never leave her dad until the very end. 4. Happy End If Ai find Misaki's diary, she will finally start to sincerely hate the father, then decide to cut all the bonds with the man. At the door, she point the knife to him, but when Jugo taunt her to kill him, she throw the knife away, screaming that she's not a murderer like him and fleeing. Outside, Jugo start to chase are, but he's hitted by a car and die. After the credits, we'll knew that a lot of time have passed and Ai declare to "not be dad's wife anymore from a long time", she had harsh times but now she lives happily and in a last scene we can se her in a bride dress, about to marry. Trivia * This game was originally Italian, the english translation contains some mistakes because it was done by one of the authors. * Even a japanese translation is in progress. * The game was developed by "the Foxes" duo, but since a big part of the work was done by Demon in the credits he's signed as the only autor. * This is the first game of the duo, that previously developed only a mini-game called Yume, without english translation. Download The english version of Toraware no Shoujo can be downloaded here. Category:Horror Category:RPG Makers Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:Released in 2015 Category:The Foxes